A motor vehicle includes a driver assistance system for increasing active safety. This system is configured for the purpose of preventing an accident between the motor vehicle and an external object and to reduce the consequences of the accident. There are known systems which intervene in longitudinal dynamics of a vehicle in the event of an imminent accident. These include, for example, a brake assistant which triggers emergency braking of the motor vehicle when it is determined that a collision between the motor vehicle and the external object is imminent. Other systems intervene in the transverse dynamics of the vehicle. An attempt may be made to bypass the external object by intervening in the steering of the motor vehicle. Both systems are based on predicting the future behavior of the external object as accurately as possible.
Another system, which may result in different driving maneuvers to prevent an imminent collision, determines which one of a number of different maneuvers reliably avoids the collision and then it carries out that maneuver. Full braking may be carried out if there is no driving maneuver available which reliably prevents the collision.
It is believed that it may well be impossible to prevent a collision in all situations.